


Perchance to Dream

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good night, good night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://mistresscurvy.livejournal.com/profile)[**mistresscurvy**](http://mistresscurvy.livejournal.com/) who is working far too much and needs a nap

  
Gerard wakes up naked next to Frank in the bed. This isn’t completely unusual, but it is strange, considering he doesn’t remember exactly how he got there. Or naked. Or…anything really.

“Frank,” he whispers loudly, nudging Frank in the arm. “Frank.”

“Fuggoff.”

“Frank. I’m naked.”

“Mmm.” Frank moves closer, pressing his body against Gerard’s. Gerard appreciates that. A lot, but it doesn’t answer any of his questions.

“Frank.” He’s still whispering, because he’s not sure where they are. He knows it’s not his house, and he’s pretty sure they’re not in Jersey, which leaves…a lot of space in between. “Frank. Why am I naked?”

“Gift horse.” Frank grabs his pillow and pulls it over his head, his tattoos dark against the white linens, even though there’s no light in the room except for a little bit of moon coming in over the edge of the balcony.

“There was a horse?” Frank groans and burrows more into the mattress, pressing the pillow down harder. Gerard lifts up the edge and looks at his ear and the darker blur of his scorpion tattoo. “I think I’d remember a horse.”

Frank turns his head and looks at Gerard for a long minute, eyes half closed, but somehow managing to convey a mixture of exasperation and frustration and amusement. It’s kind of Frank’s de-facto look, except when he’s really fucking happy or really fucking angry. Still. Gerard likes the amusement more than the other two. “No horse. _Gift horse_.”

“A fan gave us a horse?”

Frank huffs a breath and pushes his pillow out of the way completely, tugging at the covers so the sheet isn’t between them any more, and suddenly Gerard realizes _Frank_ is naked. Oh. _Oh_. “Trojan.”

“Condom?”

“War.”

Frank moves over Gerard and catches his wrists, pinning them to the mattress. It’s nearly impossible for Gerard _not_ to use his hands, so he struggles a little bit, but then Frank squeezes, and everything’s okay. More than okay. Okay is way back in the rear-view mirror, because Frank’s mouth is on Gerard’s collar bone, sucking and scraping his teeth over it.

“N-no. That’s Greeks.”

“Shut up,” Frank mouths over Gerard’s nipple as he breathes against it then takes it into his mouth.

“Gifts. Bearing…gifts.”

“Gift horses.” Frank breathes on Gerard’s sternum, licking down on the curve of his rib cage. Gerard twitches his arms, and Frank’s hands tighten, and he has to bite back a moan that’s thick in his throat.

Frank doesn’t do things gently, but he goes slowly and Gerard _feels_ everything, every single sensation. Frank nips and licks and sucks and bites and his teeth scrape and his tongue follows the stretch marks on Gerard’s stomach and sides and he sucks little bruises on the end of them. “G-god. Frank. Fuck.”

He lets go of Gerard’s wrists to trace his hips, drawing invisible tattoos on his skin as he buries his face in the dark thatch of hair at the base of Gerard’s dick. Gerard can’t stop the moan this time, and it just spurs Frank on, his nose nuzzling and his tongue curving around the underside of his dick and Gerard’s fingers scramble at the sheets.

“Frank. Frankie. Frank. Fuck.” He grinds his head back into the pillow as Frank moves up to take him in his mouth, licking the vein from base to tip before engulfing him. It’s like a guitar solo for Frank, something that just encompasses all of his energy, all of his focus, and Gerard feels like his dick is going to be sucked right off. There’s a huge burn of friction and Frank’s tongue and the roof of his mouth and pressure and Gerard’s heels dig into the bed so he doesn’t shatter into pieces, so he doesn’t buck up and shake Frank off because it’s too much, too much.

Frank curves a hand around Gerard’s balls, squeezing lightly, but it’s enough and not enough. Gerard writhes beneath him, unable to keep his body still. His head comes off the pillow and slams back down, hands clenching into fists, feet sliding on the sheet and his hips rocking up. He babbles, because he can’t make words, and Frank _doesn’t stop_ and then there’s heat and pressure on his ass, pushing inside him and he comes hard and shuddering in Frank’s mouth.

Frank sucks him until Gerard makes little mewling noises that are the closest he can manage to begging, and then Frank moves up, mouthing Gerard’s skin again and it’s too much. He thrashes, overwhelmed, but then Frank’s holding him down again, straddling Gerard’s thigh and thrusting against it. Frank’s dick is hard and slick from pre-come, sliding against the saliva from the blowjob. Even that’s too much, his body on fire, and he rocks his head from side to side, bucking up against Frank until Frank groans and jerks and pulses against him.

“Gift horse,” Frank mumbles as he slumps back on his side of the bed, eyes already closed. Gerard stares at him and then smiles. He slides his fingers and palm through the mess of come on his stomach then rolls on his side and tucks his hand between his legs, pressing it hard against his soft dick before falling back to sleep.  



End file.
